Saxony
Germanic (2-803) Catholic (912-1530) Protestant (1531-1870)|culture = Saxon|tech_group = Barbarian (2-803) Western (912-1870)|government = Barbarian Tribe (2-803) Feudal Monarchy (912-1870)|tag = SAX|image = Saxony.png|imagewidth = 128|imagecaption = The Flag of Saxony|rank = Kingdom (2-900) Duchy (900-Present)|capital = Leipzig (62) (2-1432) Meissen (61) (1432-Present)}} In 2, Saxony is a Germanic, Barbarian tribe located in northern Germany. Saxony is playable from 2-803, 912-1870, and during those times, Saxony will stay pretty complacent until 804 when they get annexed by . In 912, after the collapse of , Saxony in 912 will stay a prince of the until 1806 where they'll become a minor German state. In 1870, they'll unify with . See also: . . . . . . Strategy Roman-Parthian War You are a tribal kingdom of Saxony. You are located here in the region Saxon coast. You border to the north. to the east. to the west. to the southwest. to the south. to the southeast. It is time for the conquest of Nearby warring Germanic tribes into one banner. You will start a first thing to do is to build up your army to the maximum force limit. Afterwards. Start building a spy network towards the neighboring Germanic tribes. and then fabricate claim towards the province that you need to make coring the provinces much cheaper that you conquered. Next. Declare war on any Germanic neighbors that you want to. Decisions Reform into Prussia Requirements: * Prussia does not exist *Country has Pomeranian, Saxon or Prussian as primary culture. *Is not a monastic order. *Is not: ** Germany ** Holy Roman Empire ** Brandenburg ** European Union * Has an Administrative Technology of at least 10 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At peace * Is Protestant or Reformed * Owns cores on: ** Königsberg (41) ** Warmia (42) ** Danzig (43) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Prussia * Change primary culture to Prussian * Change culture to Prussian in: **Capital **Random owned province with A Pomeranian or Saxon culture * If Duchy, set government rank to Kingdom. * Gain Prussian Traditions & Ambitions * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim on all not owned provinces of the West and East Prussians areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Germany Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 15 * Is Not a Subject Nation * Is Not a Nomad Nation * Is Not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Ostpreussen Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government (2-803) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** Administrative Technology at least 21 ** is in the Christian ** is in the Muslim group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Feudal Monarchy Tech Reform (2-803) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Tech Group is changed to "Western" * Unit Types change to "Western" Saxon Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # -10% Advisor Cost # +25% Religious Unity Ideas: # Albertine and Ernestine lines: +25% Increased Chance of New Heir # Meissner Porcelain: +10% Goods Produced Nationally # The Zwinger: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Wittenberg University: +3 Tolerance of Heretics # Corpus Evangelicorum: +1 Diplomatic Relations # The Principal Line: +10% National Tax Modifier # The Saxon Circle: +5% Discipline Ambitions: # +1 Yearly Prestige Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Catholic countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Western countries Category:Countries Category:Tribes Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Protestant countries Category:Saxon countries